The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatically routing verbal inputs received from users to verbal content handlers, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to automatically routing verbal inputs to the verbal content handlers using implicit routing based on content and optionally context of the verbal inputs.
Recent times have witnessed rapid and major advancements in development, deployment and use of automated systems, platforms and/or services. Human-machine interaction (HMI) may be a key element in many such automated environment applications, for example, mobile applications (e.g. mobile devices), lifestyle applications (e.g. artificial and/or virtual personal assistants), commerce applications, transportation (e.g. autonomous vehicles) applications and/or the like.
Major advancements in computer technology, in hardware (e.g. increased computing resources) as well as in computer science and software (e.g. algorithmic processing, machine learning, etc.) have paved the way for transition from traditional HMI to more natural HMI. The traditional HMI implementation may require the user to use intermediate devices, tools and/or interfaces, for example, a keyboard, a pointing device (e.g. mouse, touchpad, etc.), a touchscreen and/or the like. The natural HMI, for example, voice, speech, gestures and/or the like on the other hand may relief the user of the need to use the intermediators and directly communicate with the machine, i.e. the computer, the mobile device, the autonomous vehicle and/or the like.
Among, the natural HMIs, speech and conversation may be of significant appeal as spoken language and conversational skills are acquired by most people at early age and may be the most common and efficient way of interaction among people. Therefore employing the conversational interaction for the HMI implementation may be highly desirable. Such speech and conversation HMI implementation may apply one or more of a plurality of tools, techniques and/or methods, for example, speech recognition, speech to text (STT) conversion, speech synthesis, natural language processing (NLP), conversation construction and/or the like.